Malzahar
Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void is a medium ranged mage/assassin champion with spells that focus on damage over time and single target lock down as well as having plenty of area of effect abilities to eliminate hoards of minions. Malzhar's area of effect abilities are great for zoning opponents, influencing their movement in teamfights. Upon catching an opponent out of position Malzahar will unleash the powers of the void silencing opponents whilst feeding painful nightmares into a single champion to a point of physical and mental impairment. Abilities On every fourth ability use, Malzahar summons a Voidling that remains on the field until it is killed or 21 seconds have passed. If Malzahar dies, the Voidling stays behind but stops attacking. |description2 = Voidlings grow in size after 7 seconds, gaining and , and frenzy after 14 seconds, gaining . |targeting='Summon Voidling' is a passive ability that gains a charge every time Malzahar uses a champion ablity. After gaining 3 charges, Malzahar's next ability cast will consume the charges to summon a Voidling pet. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |video=Malzahar IVideo }} Malzahar opens up two portals to the Void which, after a -second delay, all enemies caught between them and deal them magic damage. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Call of the Void' is a linear area of effect ability. After a 0.5 second delay, two waves of void energy are fired from each end point to the other. |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Call of the Void provides vision of a small area around it. |video=Malzahar QVideo }} Malzahar creates a zone of negative energy for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage every second to all enemies standing on it, capped at 120 against minions and monsters. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Null Zone' is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |liandry=Will deal up to 16% of the targets' current health in magic damage over 8 seconds. A single instance of damage will deal 6% of the targets' current health over 3 seconds, and any further damage will refresh the effect. |spellshield=Will not block the damage. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Null Zone begins dealing damage 0.25 seconds after being cast. * Null Zone has no cast time and does not interrupt Malzahar's previous orders. It will however, cancel Nether Grasp. |video=Malzahar WVideo }} Malzahar infects the target enemy's mind, dealing them magic damage every half second over 4 seconds. |description2=If the target dies during this time, they pass Malefic Visions onto the closest enemy, refreshing the duration and restoring . |leveling = | }} |leveling2= mana}} |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Malefic Visions' is a single target damage over time ability that deals magic damage every 0.5 seconds. |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Voidlings will automatically attack the nearest target affected by Malefic Visions, prioritizing champions, if no target is affected by . * Malefic Visions cannot be removed with , however it WILL be removed by . * For the purposes of the Furor Enchantment and Hextech Gunblade, Malefic Visions does not count as a single target spell. |video=Malzahar EVideo }} Malzahar the target enemy champion and channels for up to seconds, them and dealing them magic damage every half second while the channel holds. |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Nether Grasp' is a channeled tether-like damage over time ability. While in range of the tether, the target takes magic damage every 0.5 seconds. Both the suppression and tether are removed if the channel is stopped or interrupted. |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |liandry=Will deal 16% of the target's current health in magic damage over 5.5 seconds. |spellshield=Will block the damage and prevent the tether. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Nether Grasp's suppression can be removed with abilities like and , and by . * Nether Grasp's suppression and tethered damage effects are separate. If the suppression is removed, Nether Grasp will continue to deal damage unless the channel is interrupted or the tether is broken by moving away. ** Probably Bug: will remove both the suppression and the tethered damage, and it will also prevent Malzahar from forming the tether if Ragnarok is already active (putting Nether Grasp on cooldown with no effect). * Like all channeled abilities, Nether Grasp will be interrupted by hard crowd control like stuns and silences, and will end prematurely if Malzahar attempts another action, e.g. moving or casting other abilities. ** Malzahar can still use summoner spells (excluding and ) and item activatables (excluding and ) without interrupting the channel provided that Malzahar does not need to move to use them. * Malzahar is unable to make actions for the first 0.5 seconds of the ability to prevent Malzahar from accidentally cancelling his ultimate. ** This was made due to high community demand, as the accident was often between players who like to click too much. * The target of Nether Grasp may themselves interrupt the channeling, if their crowd control abilities are mid-flight or cannot be interrupted. Notable examples: , , , , , , , , , , , and . |video=Malzahar RVideo }} Pets |icon=VoidlingSquare.png |description=''Voidlings'' are autonomous minions that attack nearby enemy units. * Voidlings have a leash range of * Voidlings are classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * The Voidlings' attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Voidlings' attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * The Voidlings' attacks will apply stacks. * The Voidlings' attacks can be and and will miss if they are blinded. * The "Voidlings" attacks CAN'T be . * Voidlings gain bonuses to their attack damage, armor and attack speed as they last out on the field. After 7 seconds, they gain 50% increased armor and attack damage. After 14 seconds, they gain increased attack speed. ** 30 (7.5 Malzahar's level) ** 45 ** * Voidlings' attack priorities (don't conflict with each other): ** The target of ** The nearest champion affected by ** The nearest non-champion affected by ** The current target of Malzahar's basic attacks ** The nearest enemy unit. * Voidlings will benefit from Malzahar's armor penetration. * Enemy turrets will prioritize Voidlings directly above the chain of melee minions. * Possible Bug: When Malzahar dies, any active Voidlings will become idle for the rest of their lifespan. Occasionally, if Voidlings have an attack target when Malzahar dies, they will continue to chase their target - but they will not deal damage. |health=200 (50 Malzahar's level) |hpregen=N/A |damage=20 (5 Malzahar's level) |damagetype=physical |range= |sight=? |armor=30 |mr=50 |attackspeed= |movespeed=451 |gold=12 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=N/A |render=Malzahar Voidling Render.png| }} References cs:Malzahar de:Malzahar es:Malzahar fr:Malzahar pl:Malzahar pt-br:Malzahar ru:Malzahar zh:玛尔扎哈 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Silence champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Suppress champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion